SOB AS SUAS ASAS
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Aaron salva Reid em um dos casos do FBI, mas assim que viu a foto de Spencer acaba por se apaixonar e não sabe nem mesmo o que fazer a respeito.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Sob suas asas

 **Shipper:** Aaron Hotchner/ Spencer Reid

 **Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

 **Resumo:** Aaron salva Reid em um dos casos do FBI, mas assim que viu a foto de Spencer acaba por se apaixonar e não sabe nem mesmo o que fazer a respeito.

 **Pretensão de capitulos: 5**

 **Capitulo Um: Spencer Reid**

No norte de Las Vegas vivia uma família de grande prestigio, afinal seu único filho era um menino prodígio que tinha terminado o colegial com somente doze anos e logo tinha partido para uma faculdade de sua escolha. Diana Reid amava seu filho por isso, ele era um menino muito inteligente e bem resolvido na vida. William Reid queria que seu filho fosse feliz em sua escolha de vida no futuro. Spencer Reid tinha feito faculdade de medicina e recebeu um diploma. E agora tinha resolvido que queria fazer uma faculdade de matemática. Então com quinze anos Spencer foi para a universidade cursar matemática e no ano seguinte se formou por estar bem à frente da própria turma de classe.

Spencer fez quatro cursos na universidade e foi feliz. Com dezoito anos conheceu um homem do FBI que queria que ele se juntasse a equipe, mas ele negou, ele queria ficar perto de sua família, ele não queria se mudar para Virginia onde não conhecia ninguém. William então recrutou seu filho para trabalhar com ele na agencia de arquitetura, ele tinha certeza de que seu filho poderia construir grandes prédios com sua inteligência e sua matemática. Mesmo tendo cursado medicina, matemática, química e engenharia.

Dos dezoito aos vinte Spencer concluiu bacharel em artes, psicologia, sociologia e filosofia e desde então achou que já tinha conhecimento de tudo que gostava. Tinha uma casa ao lado da casa dos pais. Uma biblioteca maior do que poderia imaginar e estava feliz de viver ali, sem ninguém lhe perturbando sobre algo que ele não fazia a menor ideia, mas tinha curiosidade, ele preferia aprender sozinho do que ter alguém mexendo com ele. Spencer sempre soube que não teria amigos, não com o seu QI sendo maior que o considerado normal.

Ele trabalhava com seu pai na empresa de arquitetura e se sentia bem e bem sucedido por ter um emprego que gostava de trabalhar. Mas no final do dia tinha o tempo livre e sempre estava sentado em sua biblioteca particular lendo algum livro e fazendo alguma tese como sempre fez desde que era jovem. Spencer se sentia bem fazendo esses tipos de trabalho sozinho. Ele nunca teve um interesse romântico com ninguém, mas desejava ter uma família no futuro.

Um mês depois no seu aniversario de vinte e um anos de idade, Spencer foi sequestrado de um shopping onde fazia compras de mais livros e algumas roupas que precisava, ainda estava em fase e crescimento. Diana Reid que estava junto do filho naquele dia nunca mais foi a mesma. William Reid procurava pelo shopping inteiro, mas não encontrou nada sobre seu filho, nem mesmo dentro da livraria onde sabia que seu filho passaria a maior parte do seu tempo, mas ninguém viu seu paradeiro, ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com o garoto.

William foi direto para os seguranças do shopping sabendo que seu filho não tinha carro e preferia ir embora de ônibus e ele também nunca aceitava carona de estranhos. Logo viram um dos vídeos que Spencer era agarrado por trás por um homem forte e que se escondia das câmeras, viram que ele tinha dominado Spencer e arrastado para uma van no estacionamento. William pediu ajuda para encontrar o filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Virginia, Quântico o FBI era acionado por um caso sério de sequestro. Jennifer Jareau mostrou as fotos de sete garotos na faixa de quinze a dezoito anos. Aaron olhou a ficha de todos os garotos, ainda não conseguia entender como Spencer podia ter vinte e um anos ainda sendo um garoto menor. E tinha sido o pai do mesmo Spencer que tinha pedido ajuda para encontrar seu filho e queria saber o que era aquilo tudo. Ele sabia que teria que partir para Las Vegas descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo naquele lugar.

Sua equipe logo pegou suas bagagens e estava pronto para decolar quando JJ recebeu uma ligação de que um dos garotos tinha sido encontrado vagando sem rumo e nu numa estrada. Eles partiram o mais rápido. Derek Morgan largou sua esposa Penélope e se juntou a equipe. Davi Rossi teve que admitir que aquilo era um caso completamente estranho, queria entender de perto.

A equipe do FBI consistia por Aaron Hotchner, que era um advogado que ainda tinha licença para praticar. Davi Rossi um veterano de guerra e aposentado que tinha voltado para ocupar o lugar de um antigo colega. Derek Morgan um policial que tinha aprendido muito sobre crimes obsessivos. Alex Blake uma professora de linguística corporal. Jennifer Jareau que tinha ligações com a mídia. E Penélope Garcia que era esposa de Derek Morgan, mas também analista técnica do FBI. Juntos todos eles era os "fodões" do FBI.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer Reid estava com medo do que tinha acontecido depois que tinha sido sequestrado do shopping quando estava com sua família, esperava que esses homens não tenham machucado seus pais. Tinha visto como eles tinham dominado um dos garotos que estava preso numa gaiola. Spencer observou aquele lugar com sumo cuidado, ele queria poder sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. Ele não estava gostando de ver o estupro de seus colegas de cela, tinha percebido que grande parte dos meninos que estavam ali eram todos menores de idade e ele tinha cara de que era um menor de idade também, ele se odiava naquele momento.

Naquele momento lutou quando viu um dos homens tirando suas roupas, odiava tudo aquilo, ele só queria poder ir para casa e poder ler um bom livro. Levou um choque de um teaser elétrico que um dos homens carregava na cintura.

-Tire suas roupas pivete, não me faça queimar você vivo! –disse um dos homens que tinha cercado Spencer.

Spencer começou a tirar as roupas chorando, ele não queria morrer tão cedo, queria se salvar e ir para casa o quanto antes. Viu que eram três homens fortes, sabia que o que eles iriam fazer com ele ia ser muito traumático e doloroso, ele esperava não se machucar muito, mas ele duvidava. Mal terminou de tirar as roupas de baixo foi colocado de quatro e estuprado. Spencer gritou de dor, aquilo doía. Um dos homens obrigou Reid a lhe chupar enquanto o terceiro ficava olhando, assista o estupro prolongado que ele sofria. Spencer foi obrigado a engolir o gozo do homem, ele achou aquilo nojento.

Logo o mais forte, o homem que assistia estuprou Spencer furioso. Spencer acabou desmaiando de dor, tinha visto o pênis de seu próximo estuprador, e ele era enorme. Spencer sentiu a carne de seu ânus sendo rasgado, sentiu o sangue escorrer e mais fluido em suas pernas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais uma fic de criminal minds espero que gostem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois: síndrome de Estocolmo**

O FBI tinha chegado em Las Vegas o mais rápido possível que podia. Aaron tinha ido conversar com a família de Spencer Reid, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo que sentia por mais ninguém, nem mesmo sua ex-mulher falecida. Ele sabia que precisava descobrir essas coisas o quanto antes, antes que colocasse a equipe para perder. Ele não queria machucar ninguém naquele lugar. Aaron sentou numa das cadeiras vazia e se apresentou.

-Eu sou Aaron Hotchner e chefe da unidade do FBI. Pode me contar o que aconteceu? –perguntou Aaron com cuidado e neutro.

-Meu nome é William Reid e sou pai de Spencer, estávamos no shopping comemorando o aniversario de Spencer, de repente do nada ele não estava mais ao nosso lado. Precisa encontrar meu filho senhor Hotchner. Meu filho já foi humilhado demais na vida. -respondeu William que não sabia o que fazer.

-Sua esposa o que aconteceu? –perguntou Aaron olhando atento para a mulher que estava ao lado de William, mas se balançava.

-Ela tem uma doença, esquizofrenia, mas ela estava controlada, isso tudo desencadeou. Diana sempre soube que não podíamos ser feliz assim. –respondeu William abraçando a esposa com cuidado e carinho.

-Precisamos encontrar o magrelinho. –fungou Diana chorando no ombro do marido.

-Vamos encontrá-lo. –prometeu Hotchner sem saber o por quê.

William olhou bem para o agente do FBI e soube que o homem tinha se apaixonado por seu filho, mas não podia admitir aquilo tudo, ainda precisava entender o que o sequestrador tinha visto em seu filho em primeiro lugar. Hotchner deixou o casal sozinho na sala, ele precisava de um tempo para respirar. Rossi tinha seguido Hotchner para a rua, onde viu o mesmo afrouxando a gravata.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Davi.

-Acho que sim, mas ainda não consigo entender o porquê Rossi. Eu estava tão bem ate dois dias atrás antes de vir para esse caso. Spencer Reid mexeu algo aqui dentro. –respondeu se sentando num banco ali do lado de fora.

-Como assim? –perguntou um confuso Rossi.

-Me apaixonei por assim dizer Rossi. Ele mexeu com algo que nunca tinha sentido pela minha esposa. Mesmo ter visto somente uma foto, isso é muito pior, não consigo entender mais nada de minha vida. –respondeu irritado, ele queria poder entender tudo aquilo rapidamente.

Rossi entendeu o que Hotchner estava dizendo, ele nunca se imaginou que o mesmo fosse se apaixonar assim por um dos garotos sequestrados. Eles ainda não tinham conhecido o garoto que estava no hospital recebendo tratamentos médicos. Derek e Alex tinha ido ao hospital colher informações medicas do menino e ver como o menino estava. Só nunca se imaginaram que o menino fosse fugir ao ver Derek. Alex pediu que o mesmo fosse esperar no corredor enquanto falava com o menino.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer estava deitado nu dentro da gaiola junto dos outros meninos percebeu que estava faltando um e viu que o mesmo estava sendo estuprado de novo. O menino estava deitado numa mesa enquanto o homem grande o estuprava olhando como o ânus do menino voltava a sangrar, estava adorando ver o sangue escorrer do buraco anal do menino. Logo puxou o menino pelo cabelo jogando ele dentro da cela onde estavam todos eles. Spencer viu que eles tinham ido sequestrar mais um menino. Viu o lugar ficar escuro, aquele era o momento certo para descobrir como fugir daquele lugar.

Spencer tinha se aproximado do menino que sido comido a força pelo grandalhão e perguntou se ele estava bem, pois ele tinha percebido que o menino em questão era muito menor de idade, no mínimo treze anos de idade, mas com uma estatura de um menino de dezessete por ser um menino grande.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Os três homens só tinham voltado a noite para o celeiro onde era o cativeiro deles, nenhum deles puderam fugir. Tinha visto que dessa vez eles tinha trazido uma garota com eles. Uma garota que estava completamente nua. Spencer percebeu que ela estava dominada por eles. Ela tinha síndrome de Estocolmo. Os meninos viram a menina deitar na mesa e arreganhar as pernas para os homens. Spencer foi tirado da cela e colocado em cima da garota.

-Coma. –disse o grandalhão, ajudando Spencer ficar com o pênis ereto e penetrar a vagina maltratada da garota. Logo Spencer sentiu seu ânus ser fodido que o obrigou a entrar e sair de dentro da garota maltratada.

Spencer engoliu o choro, ele não queria dar satisfação para aqueles homens, não mais, ele não queria sofrer o mesmo abuso que a garota debaixo dele tinha sofrido, ele não queria se apaixonar por nenhum deles, ele esperava sinceramente poder estar longe deles o quanto antes. Spencer dava graças a deus por ter estudado psicologia, observou tudo ao redor, todos os três homens que tinha lhe estuprado, tinha percebido que um daqueles homens era filho do mais velho e menos dominante que não sabia fazer sexo direito ao ver que sempre era repreendido pelo grandalhão. O outro homem era um dominante furioso que gostava de meter medo nas crianças da cela, Spencer achava que o homem era um assassino escondido naquela carapuça feia dele.

Logo foi trancado na cela com os garotos e tudo ficou no escuro novamente, daquela vez Spencer tinha estado preparado, ele tinha conseguido pegar a chave de um deles sem que eles percebessem. Ele esperou que tudo ficasse calmo antes de conversar com os meninos a respeito de fugir daquele lugar horroroso, ele não queria continuar sofrendo abuso. Mas na mesma hora os sequestradores tinham voltado e só um dos meninos tinha conseguido correr para longe, ele tinha corrido bem rápido e desviado de todas as coisas que tinha a sua frente no escuro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Aaron Hotchner tinha ouvido a respeito de mais um menino que tinha conseguido escapar das mãos do sequestrador. Alex Blake e JJ foram as únicas que puderam conversar diretamente com o menino que estava traumático demais para encarar homens naquele momento. Aaron tinha se inteirado que o primeiro menino tinha sofrido sérios danos em suas partes intimas e sabia o que esperar dos garotos que conseguiam fugir. Ele sabia que precisava agir rápido, ele não queria que Spencer sofresse mais abusos com esses homens rudes. Sabia que estava agindo estranho para seus amigos e família de Spencer.

Abandonou o lugar e decidiu que precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar a respeito daquilo tudo que sentia. Nem bem deu um passo para fora da sala do xerife da policia local onde eles estavam trabalhando, sentiu um abraço em suas costas. Se virou com cuidado e viu Diana lhe abraçando apertado, tinha visto o olhar de William.

-Desculpe, preciso de um tempo sozinho. –respondeu Aaron com cuidado.

-Se apaixonou pelo meu magrelinho, não foi? –perguntou Diana olhando agente Hotchner nos olhos.

Tinha passado um dia desde que a equipe estava naquele lugar e nenhuma pista a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Garcia fazia o que podia para ajudá-los. Aaron se sentiu desarmado quando a mulher lhe perguntou, ele não sabia o que responder a respeito.

-Sim, eu nunca senti isso que sinto por Spencer por mais ninguém na minha vida, nem mesmo minha falecida esposa recebeu um sentimento como esse de minha parte, é totalmente diferente do que sentia por ela. Mas aqui no fundo eu sinto que é verdadeiro, só não sei se poderei ir ate o fim com isso…

-Tem minha benção para amar e cuidar de meu filho. –respondeu Diana voltando a abraçar Hotchner apertado.

-Diana! –exclamou William confuso, ainda não entendia porque Diana estava dando aquela benção para o agente Hotchner.

Aaron não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir de Diana, mas sabia que teria que conversar com Spencer a respeito daquilo, ele não prenderia o menino, se o menino não fosse feliz com aquilo tudo, e ainda tinha a questão de que ele morava em Virginia com seu único filho. Aaron tinha certeza de que Spencer queria ficar por perto de seus pais. Sua equipe tinha visto como Hotchner abraçava a mãe de uma vitima. Só Rossi sabia quem era aquela de verdade.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer tinha ficado completamente furioso por não conseguir fugir, esperava que o menino que tinha escapado tenha conseguido encontrar alguém de boa fé que pudesse avisar a policia local. Ficou atento em tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, não deixaria que ninguém mais se machucasse, não deixaria que aqueles homens maltratassem mais as crianças.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No hospital o garoto tinha conseguido dizer onde era o lugar do cativeiro. E nisso Hotchner se preparou mentalmente para ir resgatar Spencer. Rossi percebeu que Hotchner tinha tirado de vez a gravata e colocado o colete. Seus colegas de equipe ainda se viam confundidos, mas sabia que Hotchner lhe explicaria mais tarde o que estava acontecendo. Foram juntos com a policia para o local, e soube que era de uma família. Garcia tinha pesquisado sobre eles e descobriram que o pai tinha três filhos todos os três de idade razoável, mas que os três podem ter sido dominado pelo próprio pai. Hotchner não duvidava de mais nada, ele só queria Spencer longe de tudo aquilo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capitulo no ar, espero que vocês estejam gostando!**

 **Ate breve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três:**

 **O resgate**

Hotchner já tinha ouvido demais sobre a historia da família O'heraner. A esposa do homem tinha falecido meses atrás e por isso começou a sequestrar crianças para seus atos horrendos. Aaron estava completamente irritado. Rossi tinha preferido ir no carro com ele, pois sabia que o amigo ainda não estava pronto para lidar com aquilo com os outros, sabia que Hotchner queria salvar Spencer o quanto antes, antes que algo realmente pior acontecesse com as crianças que estavam presas no cativeiro daquele homem vil.

Chegaram ao local completamente no silencio, a pequena fazenda tinha sido cercada por policiais e FBI, e um pequeno grupo da SWAT para casos extremos, mas Hotchner sabia que não precisariam deles, mas deixou que eles lhe ajudassem a resgatar todos eles. JJ e Alex tinha ido vasculhar a casa cuidadosamente, Derek foi com elas para dar apoio. Rossi e Hotchner tinha ido vasculhar o celeiro. Hotchner tinha ouvido um grito vindo de dentro do celeiro e soube que ali era o cativeiro e que o homem estava cometendo seus atos horrorosos com algum deles. Fez que sim para Rossi quando puxou uma das portas para o lado.

-Parado! –disse Hotchner furioso.

Um outro homem saiu de um lugar e atacou Hotchner o mesmo começou a uma luta desesperada para se defender, logo tinha conseguido prender o homem furioso. Rossi tinha continuado a apontar a arma para o homem.

-Não se atreva! –disse Hotchner apontando a arma para um outro homem que vinha querer brigar.

Pegou uma algema de plástico e prendeu as mãos do garoto. Logo Rossi prendia o homem mais velho. Hotchner resolveu soltar as outras crianças. Depois voltou para a mesa onde estava Spencer tremendo de medo. Hotchner abraçou o garoto com cuidado, não queria mais machucar o garoto mais do que já estava. O restante da equipe apareceu acompanhado de uma garota.

-Precisa levar ela ao hospital, ela sofre de síndrome de Estocolmo. –disse Spencer com a boca seca.

-Como sabe essas coisas? –perguntou JJ confusa.

-Estudei psicologia e medicina para isso. –respondeu tremendo.

Logo o lugar enchia de paramédicos distribuindo roupas confortáveis para as crianças. Rossi tinha percebido que as crianças estavam com medo ainda e achou que um gesto como aquele eles ficariam mais confortáveis para irem embora daquele lugar o quanto antes. Hotchner ajudou Spencer a vestir a calça ao ver que o garoto tinha quebrado a perna. Logo Spencer voltou a ficar agarrado nele. Hotchner não sabia o que fazer, mas deixaria que Spencer ficasse agarrado a ele, estava tudo perdido mesmo.

Rossi disse que estaria voltando para a delegacia com os outros e pediu que conversasse com Spencer. Hotchner sabia que precisava daquilo. O restante da equipe estava relutante ainda, mas Rossi prometeu que explicaria o que estava acontecendo para eles, com o aceno de aprovação de Hotchner, sabendo que ele próprio não conseguiria explicar aquilo.

Spencer que ficou com o agente que estava abraçado ficou tenso de repente e sabia que ele tinha algo para contar a ele, esperava que não fosse algo sobre sua mãe, a amava demais para que ela tenha sofrido alguma coisa enquanto estava fora, ele não perdoaria aqueles homens.

-Minha mãe ela esta bem? –perguntou estremecendo.

-Claro que ela esta bem, ansiosa para te ver. Preciso que você me ouça ok. –respondeu Hotchner acariciando as costas de Spencer com cuidado.

-Ok. –respondeu Spencer confuso com o que o outro queria.

-Antes de tudo isso começar eu vivia tranquilo em Virginia, quando o FBI foi acionado por causa do sequestro de sete crianças, eu vi você no meio de crianças de quinze a dezoito anos. Spencer vai achar isso precipitado, mas foi mais forte que eu e eu nunca tinha sentido o que sinto por você por mais ninguém em minha vida, nem mesmo minha falecida esposa teve um sentimento como esse por minha parte. –disse e se afastou um pouco do garoto, queria dar privacidade ao outro.

-Esta me dizendo que se apaixonou? –perguntou Spencer segurando uma das mãos de Hotchner.

-Sim. –respondeu.

-Qual é mesmo seu nome? –perguntou olhando nos olhos negros do agente.

-Aaron Hotchner. –respondeu já sabendo que nada sairia daquilo, tinha que se conformar que não era correspondido.

Spencer puxou Hotchner para si, ele queria sair daquele lugar o quanto antes, mas sabia que precisava dar uma resposta para o agente do FBI, sabendo que o outro iria embora de volta para Virginia magoado e machucado, ele não queria fazer aquilo com o homem que tinha lhe resgatado. Spencer chorou, ele não queria ficar sozinho, mas ele não sabia se poderia ser feliz naquela relação.

-Shhh, eu entendo. –disse Hotchner abraçando o garoto com cuidado, sabia que tinha perdido aquela batalha há muito tempo.

-Podemos sair desse lugar? –perguntou Spencer se estremecendo, ele não queria mais ficar naquele lugar horrendo.

-Ok. –respondeu e pegou Spencer com cuidado no colo.

Spencer se escondeu no pescoço de Hotchner ele não queria ver aquele lugar, queria esquecer que sido vitima de estupro. Hotchner ficou tenso, mas deixou que Spencer escondesse seu rosto daquele lugar que sabia que o loiro queria esquecer. Colocou Spencer no banco de trás do carro caso o outro quisesse esticar a perna. Se afastou com cuidado, mas Spencer tinha lhe agarrado, sentiu um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Spencer? –chamou Hotchner ele não queria achar que aquilo seria uma ilusão.

-Eu… eu não sei o que eu quero na minha vida, mas queria ser feliz. Não quero mais ficar sozinho, não quero mais sofrer. Eu quero tentar Aaron, mas sei que meu pai vai ser contra isso. –respondeu beijando o rosto de Aaron.

-Sua mãe, ela me deu a benção para te amar e proteger. –disse beijando a testa de Spencer, ainda deixaria que o garoto assumisse aquela relação enquanto o outro ainda estava machucado.

-Minha mãe, você sabe que ela é esquizofrênica? –perguntou para o outro com cuidado.

-Sim, ela ficou histérica quando você desapareceu, tenho certeza de que ela ira se acalmar quando lhe ver. –respondeu acariciando o rosto com cuidado.

-Acho que me apaixonei por você. –disse beijando os lábios de Hotchner num roce.

Aaron Hotchner ficou comovido com o beijo que o outro depositou em seus lábios, mas deixou que o outro assumisse. Spencer se afastou um pouco.

-Algo errado? –perguntou envergonhado.

-Não na verdade, eu só quero que você tome as rédeas dessa relação, eu não quero te machucar. E isso é novo para nós dois. E eu quero ir devagar, dar espaço para você. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Spencer com cuidado, para provar que estava tudo bem, deu um beijo nos lábios do outro.

Spencer sorriu. Hotchner decidiu que já tinha ficado muito tempo ali. Spencer deixou que Aaron dirigisse, mas ficou com uma de suas mãos no ombro de Hotchner. Aaron olhou no espelho retrovisor sorrindo para o loiro que amava. Spencer sorriu envergonhado, ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo que sentia pelo outro. Aquela era a primeira vez que sentia aquelas coisas que sentia pelo seu herói. Ele tinha certeza de que eles iriam ficar bem juntos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Rossi estava um pouco tenso em ter que contar o segredo de Hotchner, mesmo o outro ter aprovado que ele poderia. No carro com a equipe ele começou, contou que Hotchner tinha se apaixonado por Spencer Reid, contou que Hotchner nunca tinha sentido sentimento tão forte na qual ele sentia por Spencer. Derek ficou comovido com a historia e sabia que deveria dar espaço para que o chefe tentasse ser feliz, mesmo sabendo que o garoto Spencer poderia rejeitar o amor de Hotchner. Alex nem sabia o que dizer a respeito, mas ela sabia da dor de Hotchner quando ele tinha perdido a esposa para um serial killer. JJ nem mesmo conhecia muito o chefe da unidade comportamental, sendo que só lidava com a mídia o tempo todo.

-Só deem espaço para Hotchner se nada disso der certo para ele, ele já sofreu demais sozinho. –disse Rossi estacionando o carro na delegacia.

Ali cada criança que tinha sido sequestrada abraçava seus pais.

-Hotchner esta trazendo Spencer, tenha paciência. Eu acredito que ele levara Spencer para o hospital, por causa de sua perna. –disse Rossi para os pais de Spencer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Hotchner ligou para Rossi dizendo que estava no hospital com Spencer que estava fazendo uns exames. Ele desligou quando viu o amigo com os pais de Spencer no balcão de entrada. Resolveu encarar eles.

-Sr. Reid, seu filho esta fazendo uns exames. –disse Hotchner com cuidado, parecia que o homem queria matar alguém.

-Só fique longe dele ok…

-Não vou fazer isso. –resmungou Hotchner franzindo o cenho para o pai de Spencer.

-Ele aceitou? –perguntou William chocado.

-Sim e ele disse que você nunca aceitaria isso. –respondeu e voltou para o quarto onde Spencer ficaria para se recuperar.

Diana seguiu o agente que tinha sua benção, ela nunca abandonaria seu filho e ela queria que seu filho fosse feliz da maneira dele. William entendeu que essa batalha era perdida para ele quando viu sua esposa seguindo Aaron Hotchner, ate mesmo Davi Rossi seguiu o amigo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mas um capitulo que espero que vocês gostem, afinal eu gostei de escrever!**

 **Ate breve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro:**

 **Se conhecendo**

Aaron Hotchner pediu uns dias para ficar com Spencer em Las Vegas, precisava de um tempo para arrumar sua vida de novo. Spencer teve que ficar o tempo todo deitado enquanto sua perna melhorava. Ele ficou feliz que Hotchner tinha resolvido ficar alguns dias com ele para que se conhecesse melhor e lhe ajudasse com as coisas na casa. Spencer sabia que queria ficar o tempo todo perto de Hotchner, sabia que queria assumir um cargo vago no FBI na equipe de Hotchner, mas sabia que o outro queria que ele pensasse antes de aceitar qualquer coisa.

-Gosto quando você fala assim, pensar antes de agir. –disse Spencer que estava deitado na cama assistindo sua série favorita de sci-fi.

-É que pode ser entediante para você se aceitar assim. –respondeu beijando a têmpora de Spencer.

-Aaron, promete que seremos felizes juntos? –pediu Spencer.

-Claro que sim, eu nunca te abandonarei. –respondeu Aaron.

-Pode me contar mais sobre sua vida? Quero te conhecer. –disse Spencer, acabando por desligar a televisão para ouvir Aaron.

-Sabe que tenho trinta e cinco anos e um filho de dois anos. Fui casado por quase dez anos quando um serial killer chamado George Foyet de álter ego chamado o ceifador a matou. Tenho sido solitário desde então. Até que conheci você por uma foto e meu mundo parecia se colorir de novo. –respondeu Aaron deixando que Spencer deitasse em seu peito.

-Sempre trabalhou com o FBI? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Nada disso pequeno. Comecei trabalhando como advogado, mas então me pediram para assumir um cargo como chefe da unidade de elite comportamental do FBI e aceitei. Também trabalhei para a equipe de elite da SWAT. Ainda sou considerado chefe de alguns do esquadrão. E ainda exerço minha profissão de advogado. –respondeu acariciando os cabelos castanhos claros de Spencer.

-Então tenho certeza de que serei protegido sob suas asas. –disse beijando o rosto de Aaron.

-E você, se formou em medicina mesmo? –perguntou Aaron com curiosidade.

-Cursei oito cursos diferentes na universidade e recebi meus diplomas. Sim sei que é estranho acreditar, mas acredite. Me formei com doze anos no segundo grau. Tenho um QI muito elevado para maioria das coisas que eu estudo, por isso fiz oito cursos diferentes na universidade e estou feliz de ter concluído os estudos que quis fazer. –respondeu Spencer se estremecendo um pouco.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Aaron confuso com o tremulo Spencer.

-É só que em todos esses anos que cursei a universidade eu não tive nenhum amigo. –respondeu Spencer triste, ele ainda não entendia porque tinha que ficar sozinho no mundo, porque era inteligente demais para isso?

-Tenho certeza de que você pode encontrar uma amizade na esposa de Derek, ela é uma pessoa muito curiosa, tenho certeza de que vocês dois vão ter mais assunto do que comigo. Spencer tenho certeza de que você vai ter amigos no futuro. –respondeu Aaron beijando a testa de Spencer com carinho, ele não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com Spencer.

-Pode me falar sobre seus amigos que estava aqui? –perguntou Spencer se afastando para olhar os olhos negros de Aaron.

-Você pode confiar mais em Davi Rossi, já Derek tenho certeza de que ele te puxaria para uma balada se eu não tivesse fisgado seu coração antes. JJ ela ainda é sensível, ela perdeu um filho, quando estava no Iraque disfarçada. Alex, bem Alex é Alex, ela é uma professora de linguística, tenho certeza de que pode se dar bem com ela. Ela também perdeu seu filho, ele tinha dezoito anos quando foi morto num acidente de carro. E Davi Rossi ele é um veterano de guerra que está preparando para escrever mais um livro sobre serial killer. –respondeu Aaron.

-E qual é a função de Derek, e a esposa dele? –perguntou Spencer querendo conhecer todos eles antes de aceitar qualquer coisa nova em sua vida.

-Bem Derek, ele teve um pai morto no cumprimento do dever e desde então ele seguiu a mesma carreira que seu pai, para honrar a memória de seu falecido pai, é nascido de Chicago. Penélope Garcia é nossa analista técnica no FBI e da unidade de elite de comportamental. Ela era hacker quando jovem foi presa e depois foi recrutada para trabalhar dentro do FBI. –respondeu sorrindo.

-Aaron eu aceito trabalhar com você, agora só precisamos achar uma casa para nós. –disse Reid voltando a se deitar no peito de Aaron.

Aaron sorriu, sabia que Spencer escolheria segui-lo, sabendo que o mesmo não queria ficar mais sozinho na vida, ele ajudaria Spencer a ser feliz em sua nova vida. Com carinho abraçou ao pequeno em seu peito, onde acabariam por cochilar um pouco.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Virginia, Davi Rossi tinha decidido dar uma de suas casas para o amigo, tinha tirado seus objetos pessoais e colocado as fotos de Aaron e Jack pela casa, para animar o amigo a aceitar aquele presente de adiantamento de casamento, ele não sabia se os dois se casariam, mas queria que o amigo fosse feliz com Spencer Reid. Diana Reid tinha decidido que queria morar perto do filho mais uma vez e tinha se separado de William quando o mesmo disse que não queria abandonar sua empresa para ir morar em outra cidade, acabou aceitando o divórcio. Spencer quando soube que seus pais estavam se separando por causa dele ficou estático, ele não acreditava muito que seu pai era egoísta.

Diana Reid decidiu morar na casa de Rossi. Davi decidiu que iria cuidar da mãe de seu futuro amigo, pois sabia que o mesmo estaria se mudando para Virginia assim que curasse para poder viajar de avião. Diana também tinha espalhado fotos de Spencer pela nova casa do filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Duas semanas depois Spencer estava curado e pronto para poder caminhar um pouco. Ajudou Hotchner a embalar suas coisas, seus livros tinham ido para caixas, ele não queria deixar nada para trás, desde que nada ali prendia mais. Seu pai ainda continuava sendo um egoísta. Spencer estava ansioso para conhecer o filho de Aaron, ele esperava que o menino lhe amasse também, ele sempre desejou ter filhos. Aaron viu a tristeza de Spencer.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Aaron acariciando o rosto de Spencer.

-Será que seu filho vai gostar de mim? –perguntou Spencer se estremecendo de medo do desconhecido.

-Tenho certeza e que Jack vai gostar de você. –respondeu beijando a testa de Spencer.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? –perguntou confuso.

-Eu sinto aqui Spencer. –respondeu tocando o coração do jovem Dr.

Spencer sorriu, Aaron sempre lhe fazia se sentir bem, tinha aprendido a amar aquele homem, não importava as circunstancias do que tinha acontecido para conhecer aquele homem, mas agora estava feliz e não queria ficar sozinho nunca mais em sua vida, queria passar a eternidade com Aaron Hotchner. Aaron terminou de lacrar as caixas com fita larga, queria preservar as coisas de seu amante, ele também não queria perder Spencer para mais ninguém, queria poder passar a eternidade com ele.

Os dois logo estavam prontos para viajar com o avião que David Rossi mandou para busca-los. Aaron não entendia o que Rossi usou para convencer o piloto vir sem ninguém, mas estava feliz de que não precisaria pagar uma fortuna para voltar a Virginia. Logo a casa já não tinha mais nada pessoal fora de lugar, Spencer teve o cuidado para não deixar nada para trás, ele não queria voltar nunca mais para aquela cidade, seu pai tinha perdido todo o carinho dele. Sendo assim logo todas as bagagens de Spencer estava guardada no bagageiro do pequeno avião. Spencer se sentou numa das cadeiras, Aaron sentou ao lado de Spencer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em Virginia, os amigos de Aaron Hotchner estavam terminando de preparar a grande surpresa para o chefe. David foi o único que disse que queria buscar Hotchner, queria contar a ele no caminho o presente que estava dando para os dois e esperava que eles pudessem aceitar, que aceitasse. David queria que o amigo pudesse ser finalmente ser feliz de novo, que não valia muito a pena continuar sofrendo pela esposa falecida. Esperou no estacionamento onde viu um pequeno avião pousando, sorriu ao perceber que os dois já tinham chegado. Logo viu Aaron descendo do avião ao lado de Spencer.

-Como foi a viagem? –perguntou quando os dois se aproximaram dele.

-Foi bom. –respondeu Spencer sorrindo.

-Tenho certeza de que vai gostar de andar de avião. –disse Rossi sorrindo para o jovem.

-Bem cadê todo mundo? –perguntou Aaron olhando para os lados procurando o resto de sua equipe.

-Estamos preparando uma surpresa e Aaron espero que você aceite. –respondeu Rossi abrindo o porta-malas ao ver as bagagens de Spencer. –trouxe tudo de Las Vegas? –perguntou um momento depois.

-Sim, nada me prende lá. Meu pai foi egoísta de abandonar minha mãe só porque eu aceitei a entrar na equipe, já não me importo mais com ele. –respondeu um pouco irritado.

-Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar nervoso. –disse Aaron abraçando o pequeno.

Spencer escondeu o rosto no peito de Aaron, ele odiava lembrar daquilo, ele ainda não conseguia entender porque seu pai não aceitava que ele fosse feliz com Aaron Hotchner, ele sempre quis que alguém lhe amasse romanticamente, mas na primeira oportunidade seu pai lhe rejeita. Spencer Reid estava feliz por ter saído de sua cidade natal, ele não queria voltar para lá de jeito nenhum. Ele não queria chorar pelo seu pai, não valia a pena. Aaron acariciou as costas de Spencer com carinho, fazendo que o jovem relaxasse em seus braços. Logo as bagagens e caixas de Spencer estavam guardadas no porta-malas. Duas malas foram para o banco de trás ao lado de Reid.

Aaron ainda não sabia o que seus amigos estavam aprontando, mas queria que fosse algo que fizesse eles felizes no momento. Ele sabia que não poderia continuar morando no apartamento sozinho com seu filho, agora que Spencer estava lá para ele, para eles. Aaron estava feliz de que Spencer tinha aceitado ir embora com ele para sua cidade natal. Esperava que com tudo se resolvesse e ele pudesse ser feliz sem ter que ficar sofrendo por sua esposa morta, ela foi a única que quis o divórcio, ele nunca quis aquilo de jeito nenhum.

Hotchner percebeu o caminho que Davi Rossi estava tomando, mas deixou que o outro levasse para onde tinha que levar. Quando de por si estava chegando numa das casas que Davi tinha em Virginia. Ainda não entedia que tipo de surpresa seus amigos tinham para eles. Assim que entraram na casa ficou comovido, viu fotos suas e de Spencer espalhadas pela casa. Spencer tinha ido abraçar sua mãe apertado ao ver que ela estava bem melhor do que antes.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Aaron pegando seu filho pequeno no colo.

-Esse é um dos presentes que eu quero dar a você Aaron. Vai precisar de espaço agora. –disse Davi entregando um chaveiro com a chave da casa.

-Está me dando sua casa? –perguntou incrédulo com aquilo.

-Bem eu tenho outra casa, não se preocupe com isso. –respondeu apertando o ombro de Aaron.

Aaron foi até Spencer apresentar seu filho ao jovem Dr. ele não queria que o outro pensasse que já tinha se esquecido dele, a verdade era que estava muito comovido com as coisas que tinha presenciado naquele momento, ele é claro que iria aceitar o presente do amigo, afinal realmente precisaria de espaço, tinha certeza de que Spencer queria montar uma biblioteca num dos quartos da casa, e seu filho Jack precisava de um espaço maior para poder brincar. Ele esperava que tudo desse certo para eles. Spencer sorriu para Jack quando o menino lhe pediu colo. Aaron sorriu, seu filho estava aceitando Spencer melhor do que esperava.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota:**

 **Mas um capitulo, espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

 **Até breve!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco**

 **Final feliz**

Spencer estava feliz de que estava vivendo com Aaron Hotchner, o homem era muito carinhoso e sempre querendo ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Desde que tinha chegado em Virginia para morar com ele, tinha sido o mais feliz de sua vida e ele não queria perder aquilo para mais ninguém em sua vida, ele gostava de ouvir sobre os casos que Hotchner tinha trabalhando antes de lhe conhecer. Jack tinha lhe amado no segundo que tinha tomado no colo, ele também tinha amado o menino. Ele estava feliz de que o menino tinha deitado em seu ombro e escondido em seu pescoço.

\- Você leva jeito com crianças Spence. –disse Aaron bagunçando o cabelo loiro de seu filho.

Spencer ficou vermelho, aquela era a primeira vez que pegava uma criança no colo, ele não sabia nem mesmo o que fazer, mas se deixou levar por Aaron, logo se viu sentado num sofá de dois lugares. Aaron se sentou ao lado de seu jovem. Jessica ficou feliz ao perceber que Aaron estava feliz com aquele jovem doutor, ela não se imaginava que o ex-marido de sua irmã se apaixonaria por um homem, mas estava feliz pelos dois.

\- Essa é a primeira vez que carrego alguém no colo. –disse Spencer envergonhado.

\- Então você é um nato por natureza. –respondeu Aaron beijando a bochecha de Spencer com carinho.

\- Aaron, lembra daquela garota que eu disse que tinha síndrome de Estocolmo? –perguntou com cuidado, Jack não precisava de agito.

\- Sim, algo errado? –perguntou olhando para Spencer com cuidado.

\- Eu não sei, mas quero que se ela estiver gravida, quero que façam um teste de DNA, eles me obrigaram a fazer sexo com ela… eu não quero abandonar um filho meu. –respondeu completamente vermelho, sem saber o que fazer a respeito.

\- Iremos fazer isso. Porque não disse antes? –perguntou Davi quando viu Aaron abraçando seus amores.

\- Eu estava me recuperando, tinha pesadelos, e eu não queria acreditar que tinha feito sexo com alguém. Eu era virgem de todos os modos. –respondeu escondido no peito de Aaron ele não queria ver os olhares de ninguém.

Todos os que estavam ali entendeu o que Reid queria dizer, ele nunca tinha feito sexo antes de ser sequestrado, aquela era a primeira vez que acontecia com ele, mas tinha sido estupro. Eles se odiaram ao saber que o jovem não teve um pingo de amor em sua primeira vez, eles não sabiam o que fazer, mas cuidar dele, eles não queriam que o outro pensasse que tinha feito algo errado, eles só queriam que o garoto fosse feliz com Aaron, ele sim poderia proteger Reid de tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Aaron acariciou as costas de Spencer, ele não deixaria que ninguém falasse mal do outro por qualquer coisa maldosa, o menino ainda era inocente das coisas da vida, ele sabia que teria que ter cuidado quando sugerisse para fazer amor com Spencer, ele só faria se o outro estivesse pronto para aquilo. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Spencer, ele estava feliz que o outro se abriu para a equipe a respeito de tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele, ele estava completamente feliz de que o garoto estava feliz com ele ali.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Meses mais tarde Spencer recebeu a notícia de que ele era realmente pai da criança que a garota estava entregando no parto. Aaron que ainda exercia a profissão de advogado preparou uns documentos bem antes, mas daquela vez ele colocou a data no documento e mandou imprimir, assim como ele assinou, Spencer assinou assustado e com medo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, eu ensinarei você a cuidar dele, ok? –perguntou abraçando o jovem.

\- Estou assustado, me promete que vai estar sempre ao meu lado? –perguntou apertando o abraço em Hotchner.

\- Sempre! –respondeu beijando a testa de seu namorado.

Spencer relaxou um pouco. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que poderia ser pai de uma criança, dado sua natureza franzina, ele simplesmente não tinha muita certa se conseguiria cuidar de seu filho sozinho, ele esperava que Aaron ainda estivesse ao seu lado, sempre. Juntos os dois resolveram ir para o hospital onde a criança nascia, eles não tinham a certeza de que nasceria, eles queriam descobrir o sexo da criança no nascimento.

Aaron dirigiu o carro, ele sabia que Spencer não queria dirigir nunca, ele tinha entendido o medo do garoto, ele mesmo não deixaria que Spencer se machucasse tentando dirigir, mas ele tinha certeza de que Spencer um dia iria conduzir quando estivesse mais confiante. Dentro do bolso interno do terno que usava naquele momento estava um presente que ele queria dar para Spencer, ele sabia que o outro aceitaria, ele achava que aquele era o momento certo para pedir o outro em casamento.

Seus amigos foram avisados que eles estavam indo para o hospital ver o filho de Spencer que estava nascendo naquele momento. Spencer estava estremecendo naquele momento, ele não sabia como ia ser o procedimento, ele simplesmente tinha medo do que poderia acontecer naqueles momentos, ele nem mesmo tinha estudado aquela parte da medicina. Ele naquele momento tinha certeza de alguma coisa ia acontecer no parto.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Chegaram no hospital onde a garota esteve internada por depressão, ele esperava sinceramente que nada de ruim acontecesse, mas ele dúvida. Spencer foi levado para a sala de parto para ele conhecer o filho dele no momento. Aaron só sorriu, ele tinha certeza de que Spencer iria ficar com medo da experiência de ver seu filho nascendo naquele momento.

Aaron ficou ali na sala de espera até que Spencer voltasse da sala de parto, ele tinha certeza de que o outro voltaria correndo para ele, ele tinha certeza de que Spencer estaria com medo de todas as coisas que estaria vendo naquela sala, ele não se culpava, ele não estava na sala de parto de Jack, mas ele estava feliz por ter conhecido o menino, seu filho era lindo desde o momento que pegou ele no colo.

David e Diana foram os primeiros a chegar no hospital, ficaram com Aaron na sala de espera. Derek e Penélope chegaram logo depois. Spencer saiu logo depois sem as roupas que deve que colocar para assistir ao parto, ele estava completamente assustado, assim que viu seu namorado se escondeu no peito dele, ele não sabia como dizer aquilo, mas ele estava feliz, seu filho era completamente saudável.

\- Algo errado? –perguntou Aaron para Spencer, ele nunca tinha visto Spencer daquele jeito, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele.

\- Só estou um pouco assustado, tive um casal de gêmeos. –respondeu suspirando, para ele aquele assunto era completamente assustador.

\- Gêmeos? –perguntou Aaron sem poder acreditar.

\- Lembra que dissemos que não queríamos saber o sexo do bebê ainda, eles também esconderam que eram gêmeos, mas eu fico feliz, afinal eu nunca pensei que um dia poderia ter filhos. –respondeu baixinho no ouvido de Aaron.

Aaron estava comovido com a história, mas para ele aquilo era uma dadiva, ele estava feliz de que Spencer ainda queria ficar com ele, que ainda lhe amava. Naquele momento ele tinha certeza de que poderia pedir o outro em casamento, ele estava feliz de qualquer maneira. Se ajoelhou na frente de Spencer que estava sentado na poltrona, seus colegas todos eles viram que Aaron estava provavelmente aprontando uma, mas estava feliz de que o outro estava feliz, seu sorriso não morria nunca de seu rosto.

\- Spencer quer casar comigo? –perguntou abrindo uma caixinha de veludo azul para Spencer, ali dentro tinha duas alianças de ouro branco.

\- É claro que quero me casar com você, eu não quero perder você por nada no mundo, quando te conheci percebi que era o único, mesmo eu não tendo conhecido nada a respeito do amor, mas com você eu aprendi muitas coisas. Eu amo você! –respondeu abraçando Aaron mais apertado quando se ajoelhou em frente a ele.

Aaron não cabia em si de felicidade, ele sabia que Spencer diria aquelas palavras, ele estava feliz. Pegou a aliança menor e colocou no dedo esquerdo de Spencer, tinha ficado perfeito no dedo de Spencer, ele beijou logo em seguida. Spencer fez o mesmo com a aliança maior e colocou no dedo esquerdo de Aaron, ele tinha sentido coisas naquele momento, ele tinha se sentido mais amado naquele momento.

O médico tinha visto a cena calado, ele estava feliz por ver Spencer Reid feliz com sua família, ele era um garoto muito assustado, não tinha ficado irritado quando o outro atrapalhou o parto, mas ficou feliz de que ele era um pai amoroso, ele tinha ficado preocupado no primeiro minuto que o irmão nasceu, mas não emitiu o som do grito de choro e sua irmã nasceu gritando. Mas ele o médico tinha visto porque o menino não tinha gritado e corrigido o problema e logo a criança estava bem. A própria mãe não tinha nem resistido ao parto.

\- Fico feliz por vocês novos pais, mas vocês já podem ver Haley e Josh Reid. –disse o médico sinalizando o caminho.

\- Haley? –perguntou Aaron assustado.

\- Quando você me contou da história de sua falecida esposa fiquei comovido com ela, mas eu gosto de sua história de vida, eu queria que minha filha tivesse o seu nome, tenho certeza de que ela vai ser uma guerreira assim como foi a mãe de Jack. –respondeu beijando o rosto de Aaron que chorava emocionado.

Aaron abraçou mais Spencer, ele estava feliz, muito feliz por aquilo que Spencer fazia, ele jamais pensou que um dia pudesse ter uma filha com o nome de sua falecida esposa, mas ele estava feliz. Resolveu seguir o médico com Spencer. Seus amigos preferiram dar espaço para a família de Hotchner conhecer as crianças sozinhos, eles sabiam que os dois queriam ficar um tempo sozinho, mas estavam felizes por eles.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Aaron pediu que Spencer sentasse já que aquela seria a primeira vez que ele estaria carregando um bebê e sabia que Spencer tinha medo de acabar machucando a criança, mas ele estava feliz de que o jovem doutor estava querendo aprender tudo a respeito dos cuidados de uma criança. Spencer sentou nervoso, Aaron depositou o garotinho no colo do jovem. Spencer entendeu que Aaron queria conhecer a pequena garotinha dele, mas ele tinha certeza de que o outro iria ajudá-lo a criar os dois juntos.

Spencer viu como Aaron pegava a pequena menininha no colo como um profissional, se invejava daquilo, mas sorriu ao ver o sorriso feliz dele, ele estava completamente feliz naquele momento, ele não se imaginava que fosse ser pedido em casamento no mesmo dia que seus filhos biológicos nasceram. Ele amava Aaron pelo simples fato de que o outro lhe respeitava demais, ele jamais tinha pensado em encontrar uma pessoa assim e estava feliz de ter conhecido ele.

\- Ela é linda, se parece tanto com você. –disse Aaron acariciando o rostinho macio da garotinha em seu colo.

\- Acredito que não vai deixar ninguém chegar perto dela. –resmungou sorrindo, ele gostaria de que Aaron protegesse sua filha.

\- Oras, sobre o meu cadáver! –respondeu rindo, se inclinou diante de Spencer e beijou seus lábios rindo.

Spencer riu, ele amava demais aquele homem. Ele sabia que já estava pronto para se entregar para Aaron, mas ele queria esperar até que o casamento seja marcado e eles já tiverem trocados os votos. Ele jamais esqueceria aquele dia, afinal aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Ele ainda queria continuar aprendendo com Aaron.

\- Acho que já estou pronto. –disse de repente, ele estava completamente vermelho por aquilo que disse, ele não tinha certeza de como Aaron iria tomar aquilo.

Aaron olhou bem para Spencer, ele estava feliz de que o jovem estava pronto para dar aquele passo na vida, mas ele tinha certeza de que só depois do casamento, ele não se importaria em esperar mais um pouco, ele não tinha muita presa mesmo, ele amava o jovem demais e ainda quereria protege-lo de todos.

\- Eu sei. –respondeu sorrindo, colocou a menina de volta no berçário, eles precisavam deixar que as crianças dormissem e se alimentasse.

Ajudou Spencer a se levantar se equilibrar com o bebê no colo. Spencer estremeceu de medo, mas sorriu quando Aaron ficou por perto dele ainda. Logo eles deixaram o berçário, mas tinha recebido as documentações das crianças e recomendações para as crianças, já que o menino quase morrido se não fosse pelo médico que tinha visto o problema.

\- Vocês vão se dar bem com as crianças. –disse uma enfermeira, ela tinha visto os dois juntos, tinha adorado ver como eles se tratavam.

\- Obrigado. –respondeu Spencer envergonhado.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Dois meses depois do nascimento dos gêmeos Reid, Aaron e Spencer se casaram no quintal da casa em que moravam, eles nem se preocuparam em nada simplesmente aconteceu de casar no quintal de casa com os filhos e amigos próximos por perto.

\- Estou feliz por isso Aaron. –disse Spencer no ombro do marido.

\- Também estou, jamais abandonaria você meu pequeno. –respondeu Aaron beijando a testa do jovem.

Os amigos próximos ficaram feliz em ver que os dois estavam felizes em ter realizado aquele casamento, eles queriam que os dois ficassem juntos por um tempo indeterminado, eles tinham certeza de que acabariam por aumentar ainda mais a família, mas duvidavam, mas queriam que os dois homens ficassem na paz. Os dois tinham sofrido muito no passado. Spencer já nem lembrava mais que tinha sido estuprado no dia de seu aniversário. Ele se lembrava que naquele dia foi o dia que conheceu o amor de sua vida. Era como destino planejou.

Aaron mesmo concordava com as coisas que Spencer dizia sobre eles, por uma parte era verdade e ele estava feliz de que conheceu aquele jovem doutor. E a segunda parte, estava acontecendo naquele exato momento e bem estava completamente feliz de que eles conseguiram realizar aquele casamento e estava juntos.

Naquela noite depois da festa de casamento Jessica disse que ia ficar de olho nas crianças, ela gostava dos gêmeos de Spencer, era inacreditável que os filhos era a cara de Spencer Reid. E ela sabia que Aaron e Spencer queria consumar o casamento deles. Ela sabia que Spencer ainda tinha medo das coisas que poderia acontecer naquele momento.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

No quarto de casal Aaron conduziu Spencer para a cama com cuidado, ele queria que aquela noite fosse especial para Spencer, ele queria que ele se lembrasse daquele dia. Ele queria que o pequeno gostasse do que viria a seguir. Tirou o terno do caminho, mas fez tudo aquilo devagar para que o jovem pudesse acompanhar como seria daquela vez. Spencer sorriu, ele sabia porque seu marido estava agindo devagar com ele, ele também queria aprender como fazer aquelas coisas pervertidas.

\- Eu amo você. –disse acariciando o rosto de Aaron com carinho.

\- Você é um fofo dizendo isso agora. –respondeu sorrindo, logo então beijou os lábios de Spencer.

Spencer riu, ele estava muito feliz do que era antes e ele não queria perder aquilo para mais ninguém no mundo, ele estava feliz de que Aaron lhe amava e se tornou seu marido. Resolveu que já tinha esperado demais e inverteu os papeis naquele momento, ele queria mostrar para Aaron que ele sabia fazer aquelas coisas, mas de junto bruto, mas daquela vez ele estaria fazendo com o homem que amava com loucura.

Aaron acabou caindo de costas na cama, olhou chocado para Spencer, ele nunca se imaginou vendo Spencer invertendo os papeis naquele momento, mas estava feliz quando o pequeno jovem atacou seu pescoço beijos e pequenas mordidas. Ele resolveu deixar que Spencer fizesse o que queria fazer, deixaria que o jovem conhecesse as coisas que queria descobrir. Aaron incentivou acariciando a nuca de Spencer.

\- Algo errado? –perguntou Spencer um momento depois, a camisa de Aaron estava totalmente aberta.

\- Não, eu só quero que você faça o que quer fazer, quero que você conheça as coisas nessa cama. Porque em momento algum vou machucar você. –respondeu puxando Spencer para um beijo apaixonado.

Logo as roupas foram sendo descartadas, jogadas ao longe. Aaron preparou Spencer com todo o carinho no mundo, fez coisas que ninguém fez nele. Spencer amava o modo como Aaron lhe ensinou as coisas, era por essas e outras que não queria esquecer ou perder aquele homem por mais ninguém no mundo. Aaron colocou a proteção, em nenhum momento queria que Spencer ficasse doente, e ele estava feliz de que ele não tinha pego uma doença com aqueles brutos que tinham feito coisas maldosas com ele antes.

Aaron fez tudo devagar levando Spencer a loucura, mas aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, mas nada muito bruto, eles estavam fazendo amor, consumando o seu casamento. Assim que ficou mole, saiu com cuidado de dentro de Spencer, se limpou rapidamente e tirou a camisinha e jogou no lixo, voltou para cama para puxar Spencer para deitar em seu peito.

\- Eu gostei. –disse Spencer beijando o peito de Aaron.

\- Eu também, mas um dia quero experimentar estar no mesmo lugar que você. –respondeu apertando a mão de Spencer de seu peito.

Spencer sorriu, ele também queria ter aquela experiência, ele queria saber como era estar fazendo amor com alguém. Ele queria saber como é estar sendo comprimido num canal estreito. Mordeu o mamilo exposto, ele estava feliz com aquilo, ele amava mesmo Aaron. Aaron gemeu pela mordida inesperada, mas no fundo estava feliz com aquilo.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Na manhã seguinte Aaron acordou com uma sensação de que era observado, sorriu em meio ao sono, ele sabia que Spencer estava feliz com ele. Spencer riu com a atitude de Aaron, ele nunca se imaginou ver que o outro ainda estava se fingindo de dorminhoco, riu com gosto e depois pegou o travesseiro e bateu no peito de Aaron rindo, depois saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Aaron puxou rindo, conseguiu entrar no banheiro com Spencer.

\- Seu danadinho! –disse atacando o pescoço de Spencer com beijos.

\- Bom dia dorminhoco lindo. –respondeu abraçando o mais velho.

Aaron riu com aquilo, era amor de verdade.

 **Nota:**

 **Finalmente o final da história, espero que vocês gostem, gostei da experiência de escrever essa história em particular envolvendo coisas que eu nunca imaginei escrever, essa é uma das minhas histórias favoritas, se tornou o meu xodó!**

 **Espero pelos comentários…**


End file.
